Guitar Strings
by NightsKiss
Summary: Virtue just wants to be a titan...but her past seems determined to drag her down... (Read and Reveiw PLZ I am desperate)
1. With Blue Eyes and a SnaggleTooth

_I do not own the Teen Titans no I don't. 'The New Girl' However is mine mine mine! no touchy! hugs 'new girl' plushie_

* * *

Well BeastBoy was juuust about to break his all time high score on 'Disemboweling Robots 5' (because you know the first 4 where so popular O.o ) when the red alert came in.

Geez, being a superhero sure puts a crimp in your gaming doesn't it?

So off they went, this one was fairly routine, a hostage situation. A middle aged woman was being held at gunpoint, screaming in the usual ear piercing way. The man holding her had scraggly hair and a wild look in his eyes. Dressed in a dirty white wife beater and tattered jeans, he looked completely insane.

"Okay team, "Started Robin, "It's a basic situation but we can't be sloppy about it, that woman's life in on the line he-" BeastBoy cut in

"yeah yeah, Robin we've already heard the pep talk remember? Like last week? Now let's smack down this looney" the changeling turned back to the hostage taker and a blur of teal and white flew by him. BeastBoy turned a sloppy pirouette and landed on his rear.

Before anyone could blink and woman taken hostage was on her hands and knees sobbing with relief. And a girl was standing there on one leg. The other toned and tanned leg was wrapped around the crazy man's neck, he had dropped his gun in the dirt and was clawing at her leg, his finger nails drawing lines of blood. The Strange girl cringed and tightened her leg. The man went limp and she took off the leg hold, his unconscious body dropped onto the hard ground.

The Teen Titans stared, their mouths hanging open. Robin was the first to snap back to reality. He rushed towards the girl.

The girl had licked her finger and attempted to clean up the blood he'd spilled but there was a bit too much to be fixed by a spit shine. She straightened up only to have the crown of her head collide with the young boy wonder's chin.

"Ouch!" the girl yelped clutching her head, "Sorry I'm so clumsy!"

She had a sugary sweet voice, if a little squeaky; her hair was pitch black and glossy held tightly in two spiky pigtails. She had glittery blue eyes like the sea and white but crooked teeth. Her right eye tooth especially stuck out giving her snaggle toothed look. Her costume was a bright teal body suit a lot like Raven's only with and one shoulder pink strap as opposed to sleeves. It wasn't as good looking at the titans' costumes. You could see stray threads poking out here and there and the fabric wasn't quite straight. It was obvious she'd made it herself and wasn't the best at a sewing machine.

Robin clutched his chin, he could feel the bruise forming, and laughed,

"Well judging by the fight you just beat us to you can't be that bad all the time" he said with a good natured grin. "These are my friends Raven, Cyborg, Starfire and Beastboy. I'm Robin; we're the resident super heroes around here."

"Yeah," cut in BeastBoy again, "The Teen Titans!"

The Girl grinned, her crooked tooth gaining a goofy sort of promimance,

"Cool, I guess you can call me the new girl!"

She extended her tanned hand clan in a fingerless teal glove; Robin met it with his green gloved hand. They shook as the sun went down in Jump City.

* * *

_and there she be, short and sweet. The new girl sortta has a name but I'm not sure I like it. please R&R and if you have a name idea tell me tell me pretty please!!!_

_Thanks for reading!_

_-NK_


	2. The New Girl

"So, does the 'New Girl' have a name?" Asked Cyborg on the way home. (The girl running full speed beside the T-car, "I hate cars...make me nervous")

"Yeah –huff huff- it's Virtue" she said stumbling along.....

Back at the Tower she sat on the couch opposite the Titans. Her feet curled under her carefully and her High heeled knee high boots where sitting by the door. Up close Robin could see they were back leather through the crackles in her teal spray paint.

"So yeah," she was saying while Raven fixed her a tea, "things in my old city were getting a little....uhhhhh.... intense.....so it was time to move on I guess...." Robin narrowed his eyes, he didn't like the sound of that, "Oh thank you," she squeaked to Raven taking her tea with both hands and holding on to it like a child.

"So what do you mean you ran away?" said Robin. Virtue flinched,

"Well I kinda had to I mean....I'm just one little girl you know...."

"Still one little girl is better than no one," Virtues voice got a little desperate, she straightened, seemingly desperate to defend herself,

"I had to go! Things were getting scary....getting dangerous...." Her voice quieted and she sunk lower into the couch, staring into her tea with a sad expression. Robin was about to continue but cyborg gave him a warning glance. This was obviously a sore topic. The creeping silence was cut by Starfire's sunny but oblivious voice,

"So New Friend, Virtue, please explain this power that is yours!" Virtue looked up from her Tea as though confused as to why she was suddenly sitting in the tower.

"Oh, my power?" she said snapped from her daydream, "I can control energy."

"Please demonstrate, New Friend Virtue!" exclaimed Starfire looking overly excited as usual.

"Ah....Okay...." Virtue carefully placed her milky tea on the coffee table and stood up slowly, Reminding Robin of a cobra uncoiling. She took a couple quick steps to the center of the room and glanced around. Seeing a potted plant in the corner she asked, "Can I use this?"

"Uh, sure...said Robin leaning forward, eager to see what she can do. She placed the plant carefully on the ground in front of her and held out her hands. As she breathed in slowly little spikes of light zipped from the plant and gathered in a ball in her hand. By her feet and plant withered and turned black and crunchy. She exhaled and opened her eyes she gave a little smile and opened her hands, the ball of light fell slowly down onto the plant. The plant glowed warmly and became green and healthy again. A large bud ready to bloom on top. Her smile turned sheepish....

"Normally I would have thrown the energy or something but I didn't want to kill your plant....."

* * *

**A/N: thanks to the ONE person who read the first chapeter! TheDarkAzar you rock my world! This is a short chapter but bare with me...I've had alot of homework!**


	3. Shades of Gray

"She's been living and fighting with us for three months Robin" said Cyborg, the team had assembled on the rooftop that morning. The sun just rising. And Virtue still tucked in bed. They had come to learn that she was NOT a morning person and probably wouldn't wake till noon if there wasn't any crime fighting to be done.

"I agree with Friend Cyborg, Robin"

"It's true," came Raven's solemn voice, "How many times does, Virtue have to prove herself to you Robin?"

"Yeah," piped up Beastboy, "I mean look at how many times she's saved my scrawny butt? Or that time she threw herself in front of that little kid?"

"Alright alright I get it. We'll make her a titan. But I'm keeping an eye on her though." Robin said crossing his arms. Something about Virtue's flight from her own city bothered him. That and the fact she wouldn't elaborate on it. But never the less Starfire, BB and Cyborg cheered and rushed to jump on the bed they'd given Virtue to tell her the good news. Raven and Robin remained standing on the rooftop in a gentle breeze.

"She's not like Terra, Robin" said Raven quietly, "and I know you think she's a coward for leaving her old town, but not everyone is as strong as you are Robin. And not everything is black and white. Sometimes there are shades of gray." Robin smiles slightly and a loud string of profanities filled the morning air. Looks like they woke her up.

"Your right Raven, I'm probably just being paranoid…."

"Wahooooooooo!!!!" It was a shrill shriek and a moment later the rooftop door burst open and a blur of black white and yellow hit Robin around the shoulders.

Virtue was dressed in her pajamas, a tight black tank top and very baggy cotton pj bottoms spotted with smiling rubber duckies. Her shiny black hair hung loose in wild morning tangles. She hugged him so tight he had trouble breathing.

"ThankyouThankyouThankyou!" she squeaked, a huge smile on her face and her cheeks flushed happily. She hauled off and threw a bear hug on Raven before the grumpy girl could blink. Starfire BeastBoy and Cyborg finally got up the stairs. And Robin chuckled slightly at the look on Raven's face.

"You're welcome Virtue."

"Welcome to the team" said Raven though she looked too shocked to speak. Virtue grinned widely, giving her snaggle tooth some prominence.

"Alright guys! Lemme make ya'll some breakfast!" Chirped Virtue as she led BeastBoy, Cyborg and Starfire off the roof to the kitchen. Leaving Raven and Robin on the rooftop again.

"Robin," said Raven with her composure regained, "If it makes you feel better keep watch over her. But don't be obvious about it because you'll end up offending her…" Raven turned to look Robin dead in his masked eyes, "alright?"

"Sounds like a plan Raven," Said the boy wonder as the two headed for the stairs, "Sounds like a plan."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks reviewers! I'll add the fluff ASAP but I need to get the plot going first! I'm sorry I went on a sort of hiatus there. I hadn't seen TT in along time but today I saw it and got some even better ideas for this fic. This was a short chapter but now Virtue will get to move in and some mystery will unfold…. Dun dun duuuuuuun. Hopefully the next chapter will be up shortly!**


	4. Unpacking Secerts

"Okay" said Cyborg the next day, "your permanent room. He grinned and punched at the key pad. The automatic door sliding open slowly. Like a curtain revealing the set of the amazing play your about to see. Only instead of gathered red velvet Virtue held her breathe as the slick metal door opened to her new room. Her new home.

In was a bare white room. Eerily white like a hospital room. There was a closet and a simple bed in one corner. Virtue nodded and began to drag her bags in.

"I know it's not much" said Cyborg, you couldn't tell with his dark skin but he was blushing a bit, "But you'll be able to fix it up however you want." He glanced around and saw that the sheets on the bed were threadbare. "I'll go try to find some blankets and stuff, otherwise you'll freeze." He turned to go and search. Virtue dropped her bags on the bed roughly,

"Thanks Cy" she called. A grin on her face. She was going to have a home again. She opened her bag and stared at the content. As nice as it was going to be to not be living out of a suitcase, she didn't feel like unpacking. Instead she went to her other bag. A canvas guitar case. She unzipped it eagerly and slid her guitar out. It was a shiny teal guitar, the same color as her uniform. She plugged it into her amp that Cy had carried for her and strummed and few times. She smiled reaching into her musical memory for something right for the occasion…Unable to find one she starts to belt out one of her favorites…..

" It's just a stupid little love song  
It's just a stupid little  
It's just a stupid little love song

Here we go

Put em' up

Put em' up, put em' up

Your grandpa fought in world war two  
Your cousin landed on the moon  
Your mother is a diplomat, the senator of Connecticut  
Your sister's got 4 point O  
Your father's got his own talk show  
Your bother is the scientist, who found the cure for morning breath

I came here by taxi  
You came by limousine  
And all I have to offer you is this

Just a stupid little love song  
(3 chords and a microphone)  
Just a stupid little love song  
(hip hop and rock n' roll)  
So sit right down I'll sing this song to you

Put em' up  
Put em' up, put em' up

The captain of the football team  
The cheerleader's recurring dream   
You're on the road to Harvard Law  
I'm on the bus to Arkansas

I stand in your doorway  
Your world looks so enchanting  
And all I have to offer you is this

Just a stupid little love song  
(3 chords and a microphone)  
Just a stupid little love song  
(hip hop and rock n' roll)  
So sit right down I'll sing this song to you

Put em' up

Put em' up, put em' up

And the moon comes in the window like a spotlight  
(this is love cause this is real)  
Sit you down and I being to gently rock your night  
('cause I'm trying to tell you what I feel)  
And we're truly approaching a moment  
And then you lean over, and saaaay, what's my name, what's my name, what's my name?  
ooooohhhhhhhhh"

Hearing something she looks up to see Cyborg standing in the door with a bundle of quilts and such.

"Cy, thanks!" she stands up and come to him with her guitar hanging on her shoulder. "Wow, you really didn't need to go to all this trouble Cyborg." She smiled her snaggletoothed smile, "thanks"

Cyborg grinned, "No problem Virtue." He set the quilts down on the bed and smiled, "What were you playing? It sounded really good…." Virtue blushed lightly.

"Stupid Little Love Song by Fefe Dobson"

"You've got a really great voice" said Cy, causing Virtue to blush tomato red. Cyborg laughed lightly and went to leave, "see ya later"

"Bye!" called Virtue as she turned to her bag and started to unpack.

-

It was nearly an hour later when Virtue stopped to look around. The bed was made in the homey patchwork quilts Cyborg had found her. Her guitar was on its stand by her amp and her stereo system was up and running, pumping her tunes into the room. That Girl by Lindsey Lohan blaring and shaking the Tower's wood work. She sighed,

"well that's done. Now time for the clothes" She turned to the last suitcase. The one that looked ready to burst at the seems. Holding her breathe she unzipped the suitcase and stared at the first item in the pile. The one she'd thrown in as an after thought….

"Now what am I to do about this….?"

* * *

In later weeks when Virtue was unpacked her room became sort of a hang out. She'd bought red velvet curtains from the old theater's auction and hung them in her room along with some throw pillows she'd bought. The place looked like a funky Arabian princess's room. Virtue always kept her door open and played her guitar for everyone so it was new common place for the titans to chill in her room as opposed to the living room. 

Raven however never chose to indulge. Mainly in kept Robin from giving her questioning looks whenever he felt Virtue was being suspicious. The boy wonder was getting paranoid.

That night Raven was lying on her bed reading. Her feet in the air swinging back and forth the way they do when most girls talk on the phone. It was near 1 in the morning when there was a quick, sharp knock on her door.

"Raven? Are you awake?" Came Virtue's soft but squeaky voice on the other side. She sounded scared and tiny. Raven quirked an eyebrow. Feeling somewhat curious she stood up and stepped over to her door opening in a tiny crack.

"Can I help you?"

"I'm sorry did I wake you up?" Virtue looked nervous and she was holding a small, locked wooden chest tightly to her stomach.

"No, I was reading. What is it?" Virtue gave a relived sigh and gave a small smile.

"Well you know how everyone's been hanging out in my room and everything?" Raven just stared back. She'd have to be blind, deaf and dumb not to notice the new hangout. She'd even gone in once herself. What was this all about? Was Virtue about to interrogate her about her anti-social tendencies or something? "Well I've got a few private things that, you know, I don't exactly want the world to see. And I was wondering if you could hold onto them for me….I mean since no one ever goes in your room…." Virtue hugged her box tighter as if it was trying to run away…

Raven was caught of guard, "Well…I suppose…Are you sure….ummm..." Raven groaned and shook her head, trying to clear her sluggish thoughts, "Yeah, sure Virtue I can keep in for you." She opened her crossed arms and nudged the door open enough for Virtue to give her the box. Virtue gave a wide snaggletoothed grin.

"Thank you," She placed the chest in Raven's arms. It was surprisingly light. "I mean it's nothing bad or anything. It's just…. Well…. Private. You know?" Raven nodded slowly and there was a silence. Virtue shifted uncomfortably, "Well I guess I'll be going to bed then…." She turned and started down the hall. She was halfway gone into the darkness when Raven called,

"Virtue!" The new girl turned to face her, "Why me?"

Virtue stopped and thought a moment. Then smiled.

"I suppose because I just feel like I can trust you not to look."

* * *

**A/N: yeah for chapter...4? anyways I really love my Raven/Virtue scene...I hope you all like it... not to worry and fluff and mystery and drama begin soon...Reveiws? anyone?  
** **yinxyang: ah hahahaha! you just have to wait and seeee! and won't you be surprised! Thanks for reading! you the the only one and I heart you! **

**Peace Out,**

**NK**


	5. Just a Name

It was a few weeks later, Virtue's new uniform was ordered and she had a communicator clipped on to the belt of her old shabby one. The Titans sat at the breakfast table attempting to choke down Beastboy's latest tofu creation. Starfire had excitedly zipped off to get their mail.

"I have returned without daily notices dear friends!" She sing-songed as she drops the small stack of letter and bills on the table. Robin picks them up carefully and checks the label on each. Mostly bills, an electronics magazine for Cyborg and one plain pale blue envelope, not return address. Not even an actual address to the Titan Tower. It was marked with one word only….

"Virtue," said Robin slowly. The young girl stopped spearing tofu onto her fork and glanced up with her wide blue eye,

"Yesh?" she slurred though a tofu-filled mouth. Chew and swallow.

"You've got a letter" He held it out. Watching her carefully through masked eyes. Virtue shoved another forkful into her mouth and –fork dangling from her lips- reached out for the envelope. She looked at her name with open curiousity. Robin caught a brief flicker of something in her eyes before she shoved the envelope under her thigh. A Flicker of something dark.

"Aren't you going to open it?" asked Robin gently. Virtue swallowed carefully.

"Naw, Right now I think all I'll need is another serving of that ummmm….stuff…." she held out her empty plate to Beastboy who enthusiastically heaped more tofu-crud on her plate. Glad someone was eating it. "Besides," she said. "It's probably something boring and stupid anyways…."

Robin nodded slowly. Though he was certain that whatever was in the envelope was neither boring nor stupid….

* * *

**A/N: yeah...short chapter...maybe if someone acctually read this I'd be inclined to make it longer! well...If anyone reads this the next chapter is gonna be very dramatic and a bit on the creepy side so yeah! get ready!**

**NK **


	6. The Red Light

" _T,_

_I know your name_

_I know your past_

_If you want it a secret._

_The red light outside the Tower 3 am_

_Yours,_

_S."_

Virtue re-read the letter a million times that afternoon. Each time her throat getting a little bit drier. Heart beating a little bit faster. At dinner time she heard a knock on the door. Virtue set the letter carefully on her bed and stepped over to the door. Opening it just a crack.

"Hello friend Virtue," said Starfire's smiling face. Hovering just off the floor she then let her smile fade. "I have come to tell you that Beastboy has prepared the evening meal for us all. But friend Raven's believes that you would not wish to join us." She paused and touched ground lightly, head hanging; she peered through a curtain of think red hair, "Are you troubled Virtue?"

Virtue felt her heart squish into a ping pong ball. She forced herself to smile even though her clear blue eyes weren't in it.

"Nonsense Star! I'd love to come for dinner" She grinned wider in her snaggletoothed glory. She grabs the Tameranian's arm and pulled her towards the kitchen, "Come on! Let's got prove Raven wrong!"

Starfire giggled happily and flew along. Oblivious to her friend's unease.

Robin however was not. He'd been watching her room since that morning. Listening to her pace and sigh and slam things around. But finally he had an opening. Silent as a shadow he slipped through her half open door. He spotted the letter lying open faced on the bedspread and lifted it silently to the light. A barely voiced whisper read it like a question….

" 'T, I know your name. I know your past If you want it a secret. The red light outside the Tower 3 am. Yours, S.'?"

He re-read it again then set it down exactly where he'd picked it up with a grim nod. Knowing where he'd be at 3 am….

Virtue lay in bed fully dressed in her badly sewn uniform. Her bedcovers rumpled up down by her feet and her head turned to watch the digital clock at her bed side. Neon green numbers 2, 5 and 4 glow in inky darkness. Despite the time Virtue's clear blue eyes are alert. Blinking slowly, breathing steady. Finally the numbers flip to 2:55 and Virtue sits straight up.

"That's enough" she whispers to the clock harshly. Glancing out the window she picks a blanket off her bed and throws it over her shoulders. Creeping to her window she hops out into the night air. Using the force of energy to cushion her fall. Her boots tap the ground gently. She pulls her blanket tighter around her frame and scans the horizon. After a moment a red light begins to burn near the water. Virtue sighs and heads towards it slowly. Singing a soft and mournful tune. "I sense there's something in the wind that feels like tragedy's at hand. And though I'd like to stand by him, can't shake this feeling that I have. The worst it just around the bend…." She trails off to a light hum as she makes her way to her 'S'.

Robin had come outside at 2:30…. Sitting, watching, waiting and creeping around the tower. Finally he saw the red light go up. In a few moments her spotted Virtue, swaddled in a patchwork quilt, stumbling along and singing softly. Silently, he began to follow her. But only form a distance.

Virtue finally came to a large rock, the rich red glow washing over her. Standing atop the rock was a face familiar to both herself and to the Boy Wonder hiding in the shadows.

"Hello Speedy" The masked red-haired boy grinned at Virtue's tired voice.

"Bit past your bedtime sweetheart?" He teased. Virtue avoided her gaze and sat down on the edge of the rock. Ignoring his question she asked,

"What is it?" her tone cold and sharp as the night air. Speedy crouched behind and -much to Robin's amazement- kissed her neck.

"You know what I want"

"Go to Hell" Virtue snarled and made a move to get up. Speedy pushed down on her shoulder with a snarl.

"Where do you think your going?"

"To BED!" she shouted it, face contorted with rage. She slapped a hand over her mouth. She had to keep quiet them she whispered harshly. Robin barely heard it. "Let me go."

"T," Speedy purred in her ears, Robin strained to hear and tried to creep forward silently. "You seem so happy up in the tower, playing house with all your little friends…" Speedy slide down to sit close beside her, leaning into her in a forced intimacy. "I know your friends….they are good people…." He reached a hand to grip Virtue's bare knee, in a sort of false comfort that made a shiver shoot down Virtue's spine. "They'd hate you know you little secret, you wouldn't want to upset them would you….I could tell them about you-"

"Stop it" Virtue cut him off, she sighed and rubbed her eyes angrily, running her hands through her hair – now loose from her pigtails, a shiny black mess- "alright….I'll put up with you for now…" her voice was sad and small…. Speedy smiled in a way that made Virtue sick to her stomach.

"There now," he said, satisfied, as he reached for her shoulder, "I knew you'd come to your senses." As he pulled her in for a kiss….

Robin looked away a blush on his cheeks. This was the last thing he wanted to see tonight. As quiet as a mouse her snuck back to the tower, turning his back just before a hot tear slide down Virtue's cheek….

* * *

**A/N: sorry for the long wait between chapters... see I told you there would be drama! Apologies to any Speedy fans I may have offended, I don't know much about him so I want to create a sort of 'Evil Robin' kind of personality...he was too identical to Robin anyways... To my reveiwers:**

**GIRluver and Shadeshine: glad you liked it! hope you'll keep reading!**

**Taraakatraitor: What's wrong with Virtue? I think it's a great name! oh well you don't have to worry because it's obviously not her real name... ((I'll give you a hint, it starts with a 'T' ;) ))**

**Till Next time,**

**NK **


End file.
